AMS-119C Geara Doga (Full Frontal Use)
The AMS-119C Geara Doga Frontal Use is an experimental high-performance Geara Doga variant featured in the Sony PlayStation 3's Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn video game. It is piloted by Full Frontal. Technology & Combat Characteristics It is an experimental Geara Doga variant for verifying the durability of components due to renovation of the original unit. Although it is touted as a Performance Improvement Type unit, the machine's balance deviated significantly due to excessive reinforcement. Originally, it was meant to be dismantled for spare parts, however, it is later boarded by Full Frontal to give the impression of the "Return of the Red Comet"."Mobile Suit Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles 1", page 112. Armaments ;*Beam Sword-Axe :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Doga is a beam sword-axe. It has two beam emitters, allowing it to produce beam blades in the shape of a typical beam saber, pick, or axe. The beam sword-axe is mounted on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Beam Machine Gun :The same firearm used by the AMS-129 Geara Zulu, it rapid fires pellet-shaped beams and its firing and focusing rates are consistent with the standards at the time. By adjusting the irradiation time, the weapon can also function as a beam rifle. The magazine (E-pac) doubles as a foregrip, and has a banana shape, increasing the number of ammunition. It has excellent basic design and high expandability. Options for the weapon include a large sensor that directly links to the mobile suit's sensor, and a single round grenade launcher unit that is attached to the bottom of the barrel. ;*Shield :As with most other Zeon type mobile suits, the Geara Doga mounts a physical shield on its left forearm. This shield also mounts a pair of two-tube grenade launchers, and contains carrying clips for four sturm fausts. :;*Grenade Laucher ::A pair of small, two-tube, multi-launchers are mounted in the shield which can work as smoke dischargers or fire grenades. :;*Sturm Faust ::A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. Due to its excellent cost performance, usage of the Sturm Faust continued even after the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. The Geara Doga's shield includes a rack which carries four Sturm Fausts. The Sturm Fausts may be removed from the rack and fired as handheld weapons, or fired directly from the rack. History It is used by Full Frontal when the "The Sleeves" stole the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein and abandoned during the theft. It is later piloted by Neo Zeon remnants member Bath Panselinos, who descends to eastern Australia along with the Rebawoo in U.C. 0094. Gallery AMS-119C Doga Full Frontal.png|Full Frontal's Geara Doga: CG illustration from PS3's Gundam UC video game Gundam UC_The11.jpg|Full Frontal's Geara Doga as downloadable content from PS3's Gundam UC video game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd AMS-119C Geara Doga (Full Frontal Use).png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Gunpla_HGUC_FullFrontalGearaDoga_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-119C Geara Doga (Full Frontal Use)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art. MG_Geara_Doga_%28Full_Frontal_Use%29.jpg|1/100 MG "AMS-119C Geara Doga (Full Frontal Use)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art. Notes & Trivia References Geara-doga-frontal-profile.jpg|Full Frontal's Geara Doga: information from Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles External links *AMS-119C Geara Doga [Full Frontal Use on MAHQ.net]